


morning light

by turtlegrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, They're Married and Happy, things get heated but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegrain/pseuds/turtlegrain
Summary: Tsukishima Kei wakes up to the sound of Yamaguchi cooking breakfast. He's so in love with Yamaguchi.----a short domestic tsukkiyama fluff
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	morning light

Kei is usually the earlier riser, waking up at 7:30 am even on weekends. It’s a routine for him, driven by impromptu volleyball practices and busy work shifts at the museum. He doesn’t mind it, especially when he wakes up to the sleeping view of yamaguchi beside him, hearing the quiet stillness of his partner’s breathing, mouth slightly open and a bit of drool stuck to his chin. Maybe it shouldn’t be so endearing but it is, and Kei can’t help but feel his heart swell with affection every time. 

Today, however, Kei doesn’t realize he’s overslept until the sound of sizzling eggs and quiet humming wakes him. The practice yesterday had run long, and his muscles are slightly sore from exertion. He fumbles around for his glasses and checks the time, and it’s already 10:30 am. Good thing it’s a Sunday, or else he would have to face Koganegawa’s incessant lectures about committing to the team, and putting in your all, and other phrases that he’s sure heard enough of already.

Kei pads to the kitchen, missing the empty space beside him and lured by the smell of a home cooked breakfast by Yamaguchi. 

“Morning, tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles at him, deftly flipping over an egg in the pan before setting it on a plate. Maybe it’s the way the morning light from the window splashes onto his hair, or his muddled drowsy state, but Kei has never seen anything more beautiful. He blinks, and the image is still there. It’s not a dream

“You woke up early.” Kei comments, moving closer to Yamaguchi as the warmth settles into him. He notices the tag on Yamaguchi’s t-shirt is out, and he tucks it in, hands lingering on the freckled skin of his neck, before moving down to settle on his back. The thin fabric of his t-shirt clings to Kei’s fingertips as he draws circles along Yamaguchi’s spine.

“I wanted to make breakfast for you, since you seemed so tired coming home yesterday, and there was this recipe I wanted to--Ah, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi jolts as Kei dips his head in the crook of his partner’s neck, lips grazing over the soft skin. He nips at Yamaguchi’s ears, then plants a kiss at the nape of his neck.

“Mmm, you were saying?” Kei loves it. He loves the way Yamaguchi reacts to his touch, the way Yamaguchi’s body melts into his as he presses his nose into his collarbone. 

“My, Tsukki, you’re so impatient today!” Yamaguchi laughs, the sound reverberating through Kei’s chest. Kei doesn’t answer, but snakes his arms around Yamaguchi’s torso, keeping him close. 

“Yeah, if you say so, Yamaguchi.” Kei nuzzles his neck, affectionately, holding his partner tighter around the waist.

“You sure you don’t...want breakfast?” Yamaguchi’s voice wavers as he inhales sharply. Kei takes it in, enjoying the effect.

“I don’t think I want to eat right now.” Kei mutters, hands slipping under Yamaguchi’s thin shirt, smoothing over his navel and snaking up his chest. He notes the dips in Yamaguchi’s ribcage, fingers dancing along his stomach. His skin is warm and soft, chest rising and falling like a slow tide. He hears Yamaguchi draw in a breath, as he turns around to face Kei, grinning slyly.

“Well, what do you want, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi implores quietly, smiling as he tilts his head so his lips ghost over Kei’s. 

Kei grins, moving closer so that their noses barely touch. “You.”

Yamaguchi leans forward, reaching for Kei, and they kiss, languid and delicate.


End file.
